Memories
by kelley28
Summary: Updated! Changed to first person, so I redid Chapter One.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I awoke with a start. Sitting up, I looked around. It was dark, but not so dark that I couldn't see. Sand. I was on a beach. In the rain. Actually, it was only sprinkling at the moment, but I could tell that it had been raining because my clothes were wet.

I pulled my hair away from my face and winced as my fingers touched a spot on my forehead. I looked down at my hand. There was blood on my fingers. Maybe that was why my head hurt. I was sitting on a wet beach, bleeding, and starting to wonder why I wasn't moving.

"Popuri!" I heard a voice yell in the distance. "Where are you?" I hoped that whoever it was would find this Popuri. He sounded very worried.

Lightning illuminated the sky and I saw a brown-haired boy in overalls, running towards my. I gasped, tried to stand up, and immediately fell back down, dizzy. There would be no way I could run away.

"I found my Rick," the boy yelled over his shoulder. He skidded to a stop next to my. "Popuri, what are you doing out here? Are you okay?"

I took a quick look around. There was no one else here but me. He was talking to _me_.

"Oh, crap!" he said, noticing the blood. "Hold on!"

He picked my up and ran towards a set of stairs. Another boy met him there.

"You found her? Is she okay?" he asked, sounding a little hysterical.

"We have to get her to the Clinic. Run ahead and wake up Tim."

The boy nodded and took off running. The boy carrying me followed. I wanted to ask him some questions, but I was starting to feel tired. I couldn't get my thoughts in order. Maybe I could take a little nap first, and ask questions later.

"Are you still with me?" the boy asked.

"Head hurts," I managed to say, my voice hoarse.

"Don't worry, Popuri, we're almost to the Clinic.

'_Who are you? And why do you keep calling me_ Popuri_?_' I thought, closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_**A/N: Well, the good news is, I managed to write two more chapters last week. The bad news is, I wrote them while we were driving to Arizona for my aunt's funeral. I **_**really**_** hope I don't have to do that again any time soon.**_

_**I changed the first chapter. The more I read it over, the more it sounded better in first person. If it's too bad, let me know and I'll change it back.**_

_**

* * *

**_Rick paced the length of the Clinic's waiting room, sat for a few seconds, then stood up and resumed pacing. He was biting his nails, a habit Popuri had been trying to get him to break.

"What's taking them so long? Shouldn't he be done by now?" He stopped pacing. "Where's Karen?" Karen had been helping them look for Popuri, had seen Rick running toward the Clinic and followed him.

"She went to tell your mom that we found Popuri, so she wouldn't worry."

Rick nodded and resumed his pacing. He stopped again as the door to the Clinic opened and Karen walked in, with Lillia.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked, worriedly, leading her to a chair.

"I'm sorry, Rick," Karen said, sounding upset. "I tried to talk her out of coming."

"It's okay, Karen," Rick said, sitting next to his mother and putting his arm around her.

Lillia turned to look at Jack. "Thank you so much for finding her, Jack," she said, sounding tired.

"You're welcome, Lillia," he said, leaning over to give her a hug.

There was a few moments of silence, then, "What was she doing at the beach at this time of night?" Lillia asked.

At that moment, Dr. Tim walked into the waiting room. He grabbed an empty chair and sat across from the four occupants.

"She's fine," he said, before anyone had a chance to ask. "She has some bruises, and a gash on her forehead that wasn't as bad as it looked. It only required six stitches, but it will probably leave a scar. She sprained her wrist. That should heal pretty quickly. It doesn't look like she has a concussion, but I'd like to keep her here for a few days, just in case."

"Can we see her?" Lillia asked, anxiously.

"For a few minutes. She's still sedated." He hesitated for a moment, then asked, "Was there anyone else on the beach with her when you found her?"

"No, just her," Jack answered.

"Was she there with someone at all today?"

"She was with Kai until he left today," Rick said, suspicious. "Why?"

"Well, she has some bruises on her upper arms," Tim said. "The way they look, it looks as if someone grabbed her hard enough to leave marks."

"That bastard!" Rick exclaimed. "I swear, if he so much as steps one foot into this town, I'll kill him."

"Rick!" Karen looked at him disapprovingly. "We don't know if Kai is even involved."

"Well, who else could it have been?" Rick demanded.

"We'll worry about that when Popuri feels better," his mother said. "Now, I want to see her."

Since she was still sedated, Tim let the four of them in at the same time. Her stitches were covered with a gauze bandage, and her right wrist was wrapped in an ace bandage. She had been cleaned up, and was wearing a pair of Elli's pajamas. There were a few bruises on her face, but she looked better than she did when they brought her in, much to Jack's relief.

"I want to stay with her," Lillia said, firmly, once they were back in the waiting room.

Tim immediately shook his head. "That's not a good idea, Lillia. You need rest. You're looking very pale."

"I don't want to leave her here alone," Lillia insisted.

"I can stay with her, Mom," Rick said. He didn't remind her that Tim and Elli would _both_ be there tonight.

"_I'll_ stay with her," Jack said, his tone suggesting that it wasn't up for debate. "Rick, go home and take care of your mom."

"But what about your farm?" Rick asked.

"I'll take care of that," Karen said. "I'll get Gray and Cliff to do your farm work."

"Then it's decided," Jack said.

"You can use one of the other beds in the room, Jack," Tim offered.

"Don't worry, Lillia," Jack said, giving her another hug. "I'll take good care of her."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Lillia said, walking out with Rick and Karen.

Elli had changed the sheets on the bed closest to Popuri's. She had also left an extra blanket.

Jack stood looking at Popuri for a few minutes. "I'm glad you're okay," he said. He brushed her hair away from her face, then kissed her on the forehead, before sitting on his bed.


End file.
